Relation compliquée?
by Utahime DeiDei
Summary: Pein et Naruto vivent une relation compliquée...comment s'en sortir indemnes?
1. La première fois

Saluuuut! C'est encore moi! Vous devez être fatigués

de voir la même introduction, hein? Mais je n'y peut rien: je suis nulle en intro!

Bref! Je suis là pour écrire une autre de mes fan fictions "passionnantes" sur mon couple

de prédilection: Pein et Naruto! Deux beau gosses ensemble, kyaaaah!

Hm hm...breeef! J'espère que celle-ci sera meilleure que la dernière PeiNaru

car je ne l'ai pas spécialement aimé...promis, je m'y mets sérieusement là! Pour le lemon et bien...

je vais faire de mon mieux :x...N'oubliez pas les critiques constructives

pour m'aider à améliorer mes lemon pathétiques! Soyez pas timides! Je réponds à vos critiques!

P-S: Naruto à 15 ans (ou sinon je serait troublée!*)

Bonne Lecture!

-Flash Back-

Pein se réveilla lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Puis il sourit. Un sourire pervers, presque diabolique. Il jeta un regard tendre au corps recroquevillé sur lui. Puis il s'abaissa légèrement, de manière à pouvoir chuchoter à l'oreille du plus jeune un: «Réveille toi...» tendre et affectueux. Naruto ouvrit lentement ses yeux, sentant quelqu'un le tenir par la taille, dans une sorte d'accolade...amoureuse? Alors le blond sourit en pensant à la jolie Sakura, l'enlaçant tendrement. Puis il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, remarquant pour son plus grand désarroi que c'était des bras _d'homme_ qui l'enlaçait tendrement, comme une gentille peluche!

Naruto leva la tête de manière à voir qui le câlinait ainsi pendant son sommeil. Il dût retenir un cri de stupeur: Pein, le leader de l'Akatsuki le tenait dans ses bras? Mais...comment, et surtout, pourquoi? Naruto rougit un peu en remarquant le regard insistant et le sourire machiavélique sur le visage de Pein. Puis, il remarqua les horribles blessures qu'il avait au visage, et le sang qui coulait sur celui-ci. Naruto se leva, se détachant ainsi de l'emprise du leader, qui n'esquissa pas un seul geste. Il était faible...très faible. C'était l'occasion rêvée de se débarrasser de cet ennemi et ainsi de sauver le village de Konoha...mais quelque chose empêchait Naruto de le faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais...il avait l'impression qu'il lui était...redevable?

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé...Naruto.

-Qu...qu'est ce que tu me veux, leader de l'Akatsuki!

-Rien. Tu avais de vilaines blessures et je t'ai soigné. Mais tes "amis" n'ont pas apprécié, à ce que je vois...

Pein s'interrompit pour se mettre à tousser, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Les souvenirs de Naruto lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été attaqué...puis de s'être fait battre. Ensuite plus rien. Puis, un peu plus tard, il se souvenait s'être fait soulevé par quelqu'un, puis il avait senti ses blessures moins douloureuses...après, le vide total jusqu'à maintenant. Était-ce vrai? Pein avait-il vraiment soigné Naruto? Mais...pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider?

-Comme si j'allais croire ces conneries! Raconte-moi la vérité, ça ne sert à rien de mentir!

-C'est la vérité, Naruto. Je pensais que tu te rappellerais que le jeunot Uchiha et l'idiote aux cheveux roses avaient essayé de te tuer pendant ton sommeil...

Naruto s'effondra par terre. C'était vrai... Il s'en rappelait, maintenant. Sasuke et Sakura voulaient se débarrasser de lui, à cause de Kyuubi. Ce satané démon renard qu'il avait, enfermé au profond de son âme.

Le blond se mis à pleurer. C'était horrible. Il se souvenait des insultes, des vœux de mort qu'ils lui avaient dit. il se souvenait à présent de tous les détails, sauf un: était-ce vraiment Pein qui l'avait soigné, ou était-ce une ruse pour l'attirer dans les filets de l'Akatsuki et s'en débarrasser?

Naruto ne remarqua pas quand Pein se leva, se dirigeant d'une démarche titubante vers lui. Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant les larmes du blond avec son pouce. Puis il lui sourit tendrement et lui dit:

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Je serai là pour toi, m-

Pein ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'il s'affala sur le jeune en dessous de lui. Il venait de s'évanouir. Naruto ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire: il avait l'ennemi le plus redoutable de Konoha sur lui, et pourtant il ne savait pas s'il devait le tuer ou s'il devait l'aider...

Naruto sécha ses larmes d'un geste de rage. Puis, il ramassa péniblement le corps inerte sur lui, et l'amena avec lui dans un endroit sûr. Puis, il le posa délicatement par terre et l'observait. Son visage n'était pas laid: Il était même assez attirant...les clous sur son visage lui donnait même un certain charme...Naruto se ressaisit tout de suite: il ne l'avait pas amené ici pour ça! Il devait simplement payer sa dette. C'est tout. Rien de plus...

Naruto se mis alors à le soigner du mieux qu'il put, essuyant le sang sur son visage et utilisant des jutsu de bases pour le soigner. Ces blessures n'étaient pas très graves, mais il les avaient laissé saigner pendant un bon bout de temps, ce qui expliquait sa soudaine faiblesse.

Naruto avait finit de le soigner. Il attendait patiemment le réveil du leader. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'attendre son réveil. Il avait simplement besoin de...envie de...il n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi il restait. Il ne pouvait même pas détacher son regard de son visage, paisiblement endormi...si attirant...

Le blond ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait: il rougissait au moindre frémissement du plus vieux, il n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs pendant plus de quelques minutes, il avait même peur que le leader ne se réveille jamais! Mais qu'est ce qui se passait! Il avait des sentiments pour lui au quoi? Rien qu'à cette idée Naruto rougit fortement, ce qui n'échappa au regard de Pein, qui venait de se réveiller.

Naruto se retourna, remarquant le fait que Pein venait de se réveiller. Argh! Il était encore plus beau éveillé! Le blond se ressaisit et il s'approcha de "sa" victime, puis il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

-Ça va mieux?

-...oui.

Pein regardait Naruto avec tellement d'insistance que le plus jeune rougit et détourna le regard, gêné.

-Tu...tu ne te poses pas de questions...?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé?

-En fait...je...bien...

Naruto soupira. Il regarda le criminel dans les yeux, une lueur de détermination dans ses iris bleus.

-Tu avais bien dit que tu m'avais sauvé, non? Alors je t'ai rendu la pareille. C'est tout. j'ai payé ma dette.

-...Tu n'avais pas une dette envers moi. je t'ai simplement sauvé, je n'avait pas demandé à être remboursé. Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser ainsi.

-Bon, j'ai répondu à ta question, à moi! Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, toi?

Pein se redressa. Il regarda les bandages autour de son bras. Il passa une main sur son visage: le sang avait été nettoyé. Mais, par contre, une seule blessure n'avait pas été soignée, et c'était celle qu'il y avait sur sa cuisse, un peu plus bas que son entre-jambe. Pein rit doucement, pensant que Naruto était gêné à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans ses yeux, ni même accomplir son "travail" jusqu'à la fin et soigner toutes ces blessures. Pein regarda Naruto.

-Tu as oublié une de mes blessures. Ma cuisse me fait toujours aussi mal.

Naruto rougit fortement.

-J...j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu! J'aurais pu ne même pas te sauver, alors 'te plaint pas! Et puis réponds à ma question, d'abord!

-Très bien...tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé?

Pein s'approcha de Naruto, puis il s'avança jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à quelques centimètres de son oreille, pouvant ainsi lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-C'est facile, _Naru-chan,_ c'est parce que je t'aime.

-Fin Du Flash Back-

Naruto était affalé sur son lit, une cascade d'émotions défilant dans sa tête. La traumatisation. La joie. L'horreur. Le plaisir. L'envie. Et...l'amour? Il ne savait pas quoi faire...quand même! Sa première fois, avec un homme...son ennemi, en plus! Mais ça avait été si bon...il en voulait presque encore. Naruto se recroquevilla sur son lit, posant une main sur son bas-ventre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son insouciance en même temps que sa virginité, mais il avait aussi l'impression d'être léger... Ces sentiments étaient bien trop étrange! C'était la première fois qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'aussi fort, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait à peine à comprendre. Il réfléchissait. Il se sentait bien...il voulait revoir Pein. Et pourtant...il avait peur d'aller le voir...quel dilemme! Il ne savait pas quoi faire!

Ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était en ce moment même surveillé par l'orangé ("le mec aux cheveux oranges" ça sonnait pas bien...), un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il faisait tellement d'effet à ce blond qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire autre chose que de se tortiller sur son lit en se remémorant chaque moment! Mais il ne fallait pas se mentir: Pein aussi ne faisait que se remémorer ces moments avec une délectation incroyable. Il avait adoré le moment qu'il avait passé avec Naruto, et il savait que c'était sûrement réciproque.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Naruto. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, puis se dirigea vers la porte, une lueur d'espoir, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, dévoilant...

-Oh. C'est toi, Sasuke.

-Naruto. Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, je...c'est Sakura...je...

-Laisse tomber. Je m'en fout. Ça me va.

-Naruto...

Sasuke se rapprochait lentement de Naruto, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux...

-Je suis tellement, tellement désolé...Naruto...

Puis, sans faire attention à l'avis du blond, le jeune Uchiha se jeta sur Naruto, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Naruto voulait se dégager de lui, s'en aller, mais son ancien ami le tenait avec tellement de force et de détermination qu'il n'arrivait même pas à bouger.

C'est à ce moment là que Pein apparut. Il tira Naruto de façon à ce qu'il se défasse du baiser de Sasuke, puis il l'attira jusqu'à lui. Il y eu seulement un éclair jaune et orangé, puis c'était tout... Pein et Naruto venait de s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Sasuke tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce que je viens de faire...?

**Voilà! Je suis vraiment très désolée pour la scène lemon que j'ai skippé...je ne veux pas vous**

**décevoir avant d'être prête à prendre les railleries! je ne suis pas du tout courageuse...:x Bref,**

**dans les prochains chapitres, je vous assure que j'ajouterai des scènes lemons! je penses en faire**

**une dans le prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas... Et désolé pour les fans de baston, le combat Pein et**

**Sasuke ne se fera pas. je suis nulle pour écrire des scènes d'actions, et je ne peux rien promettre**

**:x...J'attends les reviews! Je réponds avec joie, vous**

**savez! Soyez pas timideuuuuh! On se voit au prochain chapitre, que je compte**

**faire dans pas très longtemps! À plus! (*P-S: Pourquoi je serai troublée? perdre**

**sa virginité à 13 ans, voyons! Ce serait triste ;c)**

**À plus dans le prochain chapitre!**


	2. Un rêve innatendu

**Konnichiiwa! C'est encore moii! Gomen pour le retard! Je**

**suis infiniment désolée, ça s'est mal passé**

**niveau inspiration, et en plus j'avais une TONNE d'examens et de projets**

**à préparer...quelle horreur! Bref, de retour au beauté pour cette fanfic,**

**(je vous préviens ce chapitre sera un peu court :x) et avec une scène**

**Lemon, que je ferais au possible! **

**Bonne lecture mes otakus!**

Naruto sentit une légère brise caresser son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa lentement. Il était accroupi sur un grand lit. Tout autour de lui, lui semblait flou, incomplet. Alors il en déduit qu'il devait dormir depuis bien longtemps et que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire d'un sommeil trop prolongé...mais pourtant il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Avant qu'il ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Pein sorti de nulle part et s'assit lentement sur le lit. Il le regardait avec insistance, sans ciller, ni cligner des yeux.

-...Pourquoi tu me regardes?

Pein ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha lentement de Naruto, observant ses iris bleu ciel. Naruto se sentait un peu intimidé par la présence de sa première fois. Quand même...il n'oubliait pas si rapidement! Naruto recula de quelques centimètres, partagés en deux sentiments: la peur et l'envie. Des souvenirs sensuels se manifestaient dans son esprit torturé, tendit que le leader de l'Akatsuki s'approchait lentement de sa victime.

Pein se jeta sur les lèvres du blond, les mordillant avidement. Naruto, sous l'effet de la surprise, émit un petit gémissement qui ne fit qu'exciter le plus vieux.

Naruto venait de s'en rendre compte, mais ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus: l'un portant un boxer noir, et l'autre un boxer bleu. Naruto rougit fortement et repoussa Pein. Mais celui-ci n'abandonna pas pour autant et se remit à l'attaque des lèvres du plus jeune. Pein se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du blond, de façon à ce que le plus jeune soit obligé de se coucher complètement pour ne pas être écrasé contre le mur. Il embrassa Naruto fougueusement, et pour avoir l'accès à sa bouche, il le chatouilla gentiment en dessous du bras. Naruto rit un peu, ce qui permit à Pein de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Sa langue était chaude, humide...il découvrait chaque coin de la langue de Naruto, sentant que celui-ci frissonnait à chaque nouveau coup de langue. Naruto dû rompre le baiser par manque d'air, puis retourna son visage pour ne pas observer le visage sensuel qui était au dessus de lui.

Puis, pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto et aussi pour sa plus grande gêne, Pein glissa sa main jusqu'à la petit bosse qui venait de se former dans le boxer de Naruto...puis, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur, avant d'enlever le morceau de tissu qui le gênait tellement. Naruto se sentit immédiatement moins serré, mais aussi extrêmement gêné. Il gardait les yeux fermés: il ne voulait pas voir l'effet que Pein lui faisait...il ne voulait pas voir à quel point il était excité! Pein enleva alors lui aussi son boxer noir d'un geste théâtral, puis il embrassa Naruto une nouvelle fois avant de diriger sa bouche vers le cou de son amant. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille:

-Détends-toi, _Naru-chan_...

Le timbre de sa voix était étrangement doux. C'est comme s'il résonnait dans sa tête, et non à son oreille...

Pein lécha le bout du membre de Naruto, qui échappa un gémissement de surprise.

-P...Pein, non, arrête!

-Tu préfères peut-être le contraire?

Naruto posa ses yeux fuyants sur le sexe du plus vieux. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant pour lui! Il n'allait pas encore...tomber dans le piège! Il allait simplement rentrer chez lui, et...

-Alors,_ Naru-chan_? Qu'as-tu décidé, finalement?

-Pein...je...je ne veux pas!

-Comme c'est triste...et si tu décidais de me faire plaisir, cette fois?

En une fraction de seconde, sans que Naruto n'ai même pas pu s'en rendre compte, il était agenouillé, entre les jambes de Pein, s'appliquant à sucer sa verge...Quoi?! Naruto se retira, reculant rapidement jusqu'à heurter la tête de lit.

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie!

Pein s'approcha de Naruto, et lui souffla dans l'oreille:

-Pourtant, ça faisait déjà un petit bout que tu avais commencé.

Comment? Naruto souffrait de perte de mémoire ou quoi? Il ne se rappelait de rien!

Pein empoigna Naruto, le forçant à se coucher sur le lit. Puis, il se plaça à l'entrée du plus jeune, avant de lui murmurer:

-Tu es prêt, _Naru-chan_?

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, par terre, sur un terrain boisé. Un rêve...quel rêve! Il regarda autour de lui, puis il remarqua la présence de Pein, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Le cerveau de Naruto (et oui, il en a bien un) fonctionna à toute vitesse. Il venait de faire un rêve extrêmement sensuel et excitant, et il le mettait en scène, lui et...quelqu'un d'autre. Qui? Ah oui, ce quelqu'un, c'était Pein!

Naruto rougit: Peiiiiin?! Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi un homme? Les souvenirs de Naruto se mirent en place en quelques secondes: Sa première fois avec Pein, sa mésaventure avec Sasuke, la fuite au milieu de la forêt, la haine de Pein envers Sasuke, puis Naruto qui s'endormait paisiblement comme si de rien était. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que comme Pein l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, il l'avait sûrement entendu gémir, ou pire, parler durant son sommeil! Quelle horreur...comment expliquer quoi que ce soit dans cette situation?

-Tu as bien dormi, Naruto?

Oh non! Est-ce qu'il a entendu? Naruto préféra ne pas répondre. Il détourna le regard, pensant que son visage pourrait peut-être trahir quelque chose...mais c'était trop tard.

-Mh...il m'a semblé que tu faisais un rêve plutôt_ intéressant_.

-Qu...qu'Est-ce qui te fais croire ça!

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai sûrement eu une petite intuition, un petit indice...peut-être que e me suis trompé sur l'origine de tes gémissements, _Naru-chan_?

-Quoi?!

Naruto était affolé. Pein l'avait vraiment entendu émettre des gémissements, alors! Quelle horreur! Comment il allait s'en sortir, maintenant...

Pein s'approchait lentement de lui, un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres. Alors, pour refroidir ses ardeurs, Naruto n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution, et se n'était peut-être pas la bonne...

-Oui, et b-bien, qui te dit que ce n'était pas Sasuke, dans mon rêve, et pas toi!

Pein s'arrêta sur le champ. Une expression de dégoût se lisait sur son visage. Une expression mélangeant la haine et la jalousie.

-Tu veux dire...qu'il t'a _touché_?

-Et...et si je te disais qu-que...oui?

-Tss.

Pein s'agenouilla devant Naruto, et le plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Naruto. Tes petites caprices de gamin, tu peux te les garder. Je suis d'un naturel aimable avec les gens que j'aime, mais je peux être très jaloux. Alors fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Pein se leva et se retourna.

-Il va pleuvoir, alors je ne te conseille pas de rester ici.

Puis, il s'en alla en un petit nuage de fumée noire.

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu...surtout pour le mini-lemon! Si vous avez des critiques constructives (J'ai bien dit constructives!) pour m'aider ;a améliorer mes lemons, je suis preneuse! N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire amical qui me donne la joie de continuer! Encore une fois, gomen pour le retard! J'écrirais la suite plus rapidement, cette fois! Par ici les reviews, et merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic!**

**Arigato et à la prochaine mes otakus!**


	3. Disputes

**Koniichiwa! Mes otakuuuuus! Comment ça va? J'espère que vous n'étiez pas trop impatient de lire la suite de ma glorious fan fiction PeiNaru! Hihihi! Gomen encore pour le retard, ça se passe encore très mal niveau examens pour moi, et c'est mon devoir de réviser, n'est-ce pas? Enfin bref! Je vous annonce que pour ce chapitre, pas de lemon! Plutôt des disputes orageuses...Bonne lecture, mes otakus!**

●ᴥ●

Naruto courrait à en perdre l'haleine. Ce qui s'était passé plus tôt avec eu le don de l'inquiéter, sans raison. Il se sentait mal. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, il éprouvait des remords. Terribles. Mais comment? Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi devait-il éprouver des remords, alors qu'il avait fait la bonne chose? La bonne chose...ou peut-être pas? Peut-être que rendre Pein jaloux n'était pas la meilleure solution...Raaah! Que devait-il faire?

Naruto s'arrêta devant chez lui. Intrigué, il regarda la personne qui se trouvait, malgré elle, devant sa porte: Hinata.

-Oï, salut, Hinata!

La jeune fille rougit, puis baissa la tête en murmurant sa réponse.

-Salut, N-Naruto...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle rougit de plus belle.

-Je...suis venue te demander de...manger avec moi.

Elle redressa la tête.

-Si tu veux, bien sûr!

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina de son habituel sourire (ce sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois *O*). C'était une bonne idée, il pourrait se changer les idées...et en parler à quelqu'un. S'il en avait le courage.

Naruto avait déjà fini son ramen, alors qu'Hinata venait à peine de commencer. Naruto lui adressa un sourire franc, avant d'enfin se décider à parler.

-Hinata, je peux te poser une question?

Celle-ci rougit lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, puis redressa la tête.

-Oui!

-Eh bien...en fait, je voulais savoir, comment ferais-tu pour t'excuser auprès de quelqu'un auquel tu as...un peu brisé le cœur?

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. De qui s'agissait-il? ...Sakura? Puis, la jeune aveugle sourit tristement. Elle savait que le cœur de Naruto ne serait pas éternellement libre...

Devinant ses pensées, Naruto interrompit les pensées de la jeune fille.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je veux dire...ce sentiment n'est peut-être pas réciproque...

Naruto soupira. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'identité de ses sentiments. Il était extrêmement confus, et il aurait vraiment besoin de l'aide de Hinata en ce moment.

-Tu sais, Naruto, la meilleure façon de le faire serait de le dire franchement. C'est tout...

-Vraiment..?

-Oui...je pense que c'est-ce que je...enfin, c'est-ce que la personne qui t'aime voudrait.

Naruto remercia des millions de fois Hinata, une fois qu'elle fut partie. Mais le problème maintenant, c'était de trouver Pein et de s'excuser. Mais que devait-il faire avec Sasuke...? Le seul fait de penser au jeune du clan Uchiha lui donna la nausée. Ce qu'il avait fait était répugnant. Mais, ce qu'avait fait Naruto n'était pas mieux...est ce que le dire franchement suffirait? Ou pas?

Naruto était tellement rpis par ces pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence derrière lui.

Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna d'un bond, et s'éloigna de Sasuke. Il le regarda avec un œil surpris, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Naruto.

Sasuke fit un pas en direction du blond. Naruto, méfiant, recula.

-Naruto. Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai fais.

-Tch. Contrôle tes pulsions, ok?

Naruto fit une grimace en repensant à l'incident. Puis il repris son air intrigué en voyant le sourire pervers sur le visage du brun. Son sourire s'effaça, puis repris son air sérieux.

-Naruto. Je veux savoir ce qui te préoccupe tellement. C'est la faute du leader de l'Akatsuki, c'est ça?

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment il le savait? Et puis...depuis quand il se préoccupait de lui?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux t'en aller!

Sasuke s'approcha du blond en un éclair. Il saisit ses poignets, puis le poussa gentiment sur le mur, de façon à ce qu'il soit dans une position dominante, comparé à l'emplacement de Naruto. Celui-ci détourna la tête par pur réflexe, rougissant à la sensation que lui provoquait le souffle chaud de Sasuke sur son cou. Naruto ferma les yeux, essayant de se défaire de cette position gênant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la poigne de Sasuke était bien trop ferme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, je vais te protéger, tu v-

-Menteur!

Naruto essaya de se débattre du mieux qu'il put. Au même moment, Pein entra par la fenêtre, puis arracha Naruto à l'emprise du descendant des Uchiha. Pourtant, Pein ne relâcha pas sa prise, et ne s'enfuit pas avec lui pour autant. Les deux "rivaux" se regardaient avec tellement de haine et de mépris, qu'on aurait pu voir des éclairs dans leurs yeux.

-Laisse Naruto s'en aller! Jamais je ne le laisserai entre tes mains, saleté!

-Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. Naruto restera avec moi.

Le blond observa la scène, bouche-bée. Ils étaient dans un vieux drama, ou quoi?! Et puis, c'était quoi cette idée fixe chez eux? Naruto n'était certainement pas leur toutou!

Il arracha rageusement son bras à la pogne de l'orangé, puis, furieux il leur cria au visage.

-Vous vous croyez ou? J'ai le droit de choisir! N'agissez pas comme si tout était à vous! C'est mon choix! Et si je n'aimais _aucun de vous deux_?

Brisé, Naruto sortit en courant, des larmes coulant sur sa joue. Son sentiment de tristesse était partagé: il était révolté que les deux hommes croient qu'il leur appartenait, mais aussi triste à cause de...quelque chose. Il avait l'impression vague que ce sentiment venait du fait qu'il venait de briser le cœur de Pein une deuxième fois. Et s'il se mettait à le harceler, le détester? Sans le savoir, Naruto serait brisé. Il ne le supporterait sûrement pas. Sans connaître son sentiment, le jeune blond était attaché à l'orangé, et plus que simplement parce qu'il était l'auteur de sa première fois. Ça venait d'ailleurs, un autre sentiment plus profond, qui le rendait confus et triste.

Naruto s'arrêta devant un arbre, s'appuyant dessus pour reprendre son souffle. Il écarta ses larmes rageusement. Il regrettait à présent de s'être enfui de cette façon. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il pouvait encore rebrousser le chemin et retrouver Pein pour s'excuser, mais il pouvait tout autant rester ici et attendre en paix.

Il prit alors une décision importante. Si Pein le suivait, il s'avouerai ses sentiments et commencerait à les prendre en considération. S'il ne venait pas, il les refoulerait et mettrait un terme à toute cette situation.

Mais est-ce qu'il viendra?

**Tadaaa! C'est tout pour cette fan fiction plutôt courte, n'est-ce pas?**

**Gomeeen une fois de plus pour le retard, j'esp`re que vous n'avez**

**Pas trop attendu! Mais bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je compte faire**

**Le prochain chapitre un peu plus tôt cette fois, faute d'inspiration!**

**Arigato et à la prochaine, mes otakus!**

**Les reviews sont très appréciés et je réponds! Arigato!**

●ᴥ●


	4. Souvenirs

**Yoooo! Konichiwaa! De retour pour cette magnifique fan fcition**

**PeiNaru écrite par mes soins, héhéhé! J'espère que vous avez apprecié le chapitre**

**Précédant, et je vous informe que ce chapitre n'aura malheureusement**

**Pas de lemon, mais seulement de la romance pure et bien dégoulinante, héhé!**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

(●´ω｀●)

Naruto attendait. Encore, et encore. Et plus le temps passait, plus son estomac se contractait de douleur. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas..?

Après une attente de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, Naruto soupira et se décida enfin à s'en aller. S'en était fini de ces sentiments! Mais maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen simple de mettre un terme à leur "relation".

À peine cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Naruto qu'il fut tiré en arrière d'un arbre, un bras autour de la taille et une main contre la bouche. Qui était-ce? Sasuke...ou Pein? Pour confirmer ces craintes et ses espoirs, Naruto entendit Sasuke arriver en courant.

-Satané leader! Si tu n'as touché ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de Naruto, je mets fin à tes jours!

Naruto eut un frisson de dégoût. Pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas prise? Puis, une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit: si Sasuke était en train de le chercher, ça voulait dire que celui qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras était...

L'orangé attrapa le menton de Naruto, de façon à ce que chacun plonge son regard dans celui de l'autre.

-Naruto...

Le blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux, avant de se mettre à sangloter. D'abord troublé, puis ensuite attendri, Pein se mit à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune.

-Naruto. Je t'aime. Jamais je ne te voudrais aucun mal.

-Moi aussi, Pein-kun! Excuse moi de t'avoir brisé le coeur.

Pein ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, avant de se metre à rire. Ce rire qui était si agréable à entendre...mais Naruto se sentit offensé. Qu'avait-il dit de drôle?

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Excuse-moi, Naru-chan. Tu ne m'a pas brisé le coeur, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais cela faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avait pas appelé "Pein-kun"…

Puis, il se remit à rire, heureux d'avoir enfin son petit blond de retour dans ses bras...Mais Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait...

-Longtemps? Mais Pein-kun, je ne t'avais jamais appelé ainsi!

Le plus vieux s'arrêta de rire. Il reprit son air sérieux, puis regarda Naruto profondément. Il soupira, puis se remit à parler.

-Naru-chan, je crois que c'est le moment de te raconter.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

-Naru-chan, tu te rappelles quand tu as perdu la mémoire?

-Bien sûr, quand Kyuubi avait pris le contrôle, mais après j'avais réussis à revenir à la normale, mais j'avais perdu une partie de ma mémoire. Mais c'était pas grand ch-

-Non, Naru-chan, C'ÉTAIT grand chose. Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour moi, oui. Laisses moi te raconter ce qui c'était passé.

«Tu t'entrainais, ce soir-là. Aujourd'hui, ça fait 2 ans jour pour jour que je t'ai rencontré. Au début, je t'observais quelques minutes avant de m'en aller. Mais après, c'était devenu évident que j'étais amoureux, d'un ninja de Konoha, et beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Le jour où tu m'as vu, j,ai préféré ne rien te dire. Mais plus les semaines passaient, plus je venait te voir, discuter avec toi, t,aider à t'entraîner. Notre petite "relation" n,a durée que quelques mois avant ta perte de mémoire.

Un soir, j'avais décidé par moi même que je devais faire le premier pas. Alors, je t,ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas si c'était ton premier baiser (Pauvre Pein, mon chou, ce n'était pas le premier...!). Tu étais troublé, alors tu es partit. Je me suis sentit vidé, ce jour là. Le lendemain, tu n'étais pas de retour. La journée suivante non plus. Mais deux jours plus tard, tu es revenu, vers moi en premier. Je me suis excusé, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais c'est toi qui m'a dit, avec un ton de défi: "Qu'est ce que tu attends? Embrasse-moi!".

Et ça a duré encore des semaines. Avant l'incident. Quand tu as erdu la mémoire. Quand tu te rétablissais, j'étais à ton chevet en cachette, tous les jours. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté. Mais quand j'ai vu, après ton rétablissement, que tu ne te rappelais pas de moi, j'ai arrêté de venir te voir.»

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment...? Il avait eu une autre relation avec Pein, avant celle-ci? Puis, contre l'attente de Pein, le blond se mit à sourire. Il était tellement heureux! Ça voulait dire que, même sans le savoir, Pein et lui s'aimaient déjà? Parfait! Ça ne servait maintenant plus à rien de faire ses preuves, il n'avait qu'à reprendre là ou ils s'étaient laissés!

-Maintenant, j'en suis sûr Pein-kun. Je t'aime.

Le plus jeune se jeta dans les bras de l'orangé, heureux d'enfin connaître la véritable origine de ses sentiments.

Mais ce don't il ne se doutait pas, c'est que Sasuke n'allait pas lâcher prise pour autant...

**Voilà, fini pour cette magnifique (héhé ^^) Fan fiction!**

**Ce chapitre a été beaucoup trop court, je l'avoue, mais c'est pour faire une **

**Séparation des événements, c'est plus fluide à lire comme ça!**

**Et puis, il me manquait un peu d'inspiration...hehehe, je l'avoue!**

**Je suis coupable! Je vous dit Arigato pour les reviews, je vous assure**

**Que je réponds toujours, et à la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre, mes otakus!**

(●´ω｀●)


	5. Réveil difficile

**Bon...c'est enfin le grand jour! Le jour ou cette idiote de Moon se décide**

**À continuer sa PeiNaru! *se craque les doigts* C'est parti pour une autre de mes intros pourries!**

***Hm-hm*:**

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MES OTAKUUUUUUS!**

**GOMENGOMENGOMENGOMENGOMEN!**

**Je suis teeeellement désolée de vous avoir abandonné pour aussi longtemps! Ouaain!**

**J'espère que je vais réussir à compenser l'attente avec ce chapitre...**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je ferais tout mon possible pour écrire le chapitre 6**

**Peu de temps après avoir sorti celui-ci, je vous le promets! Et j'arrive à tenir mes promesses!**

**De temps en temps...GLP! Bref, J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre!**

**Attention! Mini-tentative de viol dans ce chapitre, qui commence dans ce chapitre et**

**Se continue dans l'autre, malheureusement! Vous êtes prévenus quand même, hehe! **

**Vous méritez le meilleur des chapitres après tant d'absence!**

**Que la drama commence, pénétrez dans mon monde... Le monde magifique du PeiNaru!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

(MDRRRR J'AI PAS PU M'EN EMPÊCHER L'EMOJI DE CELUI QUI LANCE LA TABLE!)

Naruto se réveilla lentement...son esprit était flou, mais il sentit quelque chose le serrer...il sourit en pensant à Pein, et à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille...le fait qu'ils étaient déjà en relation il y a longtemps, avant sa perte de mémoire pour être précis, ne faisait que le soulager davantage. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, et il pouvait afficher clairement ces sentiments: il l'aimait. Vraiment. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi...sincère...une relation sans mensonges, enfin!

Puis, retrouvant peu à peu ses sens, sortant lentement de sa torpeur, Naruto se rendit compte que ce qu'il l'enserrait n'étaient pas les bras robustes de son amant mais plutôt des **cordes**.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, réalisant qu'il était attaché à une poutre, et solidement en plus, et qu'il avait été drogué pour ne pas se réveiller durant "l'opération". Et devant sa vision troublée, Naruto parvint lentement à déceler la présence d'un corps devant lui...Sasuke?!

-Nggh...kessktufaisSaskeeeee...

-Articule, _Naru-chan_, je ne comprends rien...

Avec un sourire plus que machiavélique, Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de sa jolie petite victime. Tch! Il avait l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude, accroché comme ça à une poutre...mais il avait aussi un air vulnérable, faible...Bref, tout ce qui plaisait évidemment beaucoup au jeune Uchiha. La sensation d'être plus fort, dominant, d'être un fauve qui attends avant de se jeter sur sa proie...Sasuke eut un frisson de bonheur qui lui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Quelle sensation magnifique!

-Écoute-moi, Naruto...est ce que tu rappelles tu "petit tour" que tu m'avais joué, à l'académie des ninjas, pour avoir l'occasion d'embrasser cette garce de Sakura? Mh, tu t'en rappelles?

Naruto eut un rictus de dégoût. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait, ça venait le hanter tous les jours! La fois où, rappelez-vous bien, il avait attaché Sasuke et avait pris son apparence pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance de savoir ce que Sakura pensait de lui. Malheureusement, il n'aurais pas dû boire ce lait périmé, et ça avait foutu tout son plan en l'air...Une chance, il ne se pardonnerai pas, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, d'avoir embrassé Sakura sous l'apparence de l'Uchiha!

-Ngg...b-bien sûr, que j'm'en rappelle...

-Parfait! Alors maintenant, laisse moi t'expliquer mon plan...j'ai l'intention de te prendre ma revanche sur ce coup que tu m'avais fais. Mais cette fois, les circonstances changent un peu...parce qu'en fait, tout ce que je veux, c'est ruiner toute ta petite relation avec ce Leader débile, comme ça tu pourras retourner à ta vie d'avant...

L'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Naruto ne fit que donner un autre frisson de bonheur à son "ami".

-Et...si tu crois que je vais t'aimer, grâce à ca, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!

-Ne sois pas aussi agressif, _Naru-chan_, car, de toute façon, je sais que tu vas finir par revenir vers moi...un cœur blessé à besoin du soutiens d'un autre, après tout!

Regardant sa victime frappée de stupeur avec satisfaction, Sasuke se lécha les lèvres lentement avec un sourire sinistre et se métamorphosa en Naruto, pour amorcer son plan diabolique.

-Oh...wah! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi gringalet, Naruto.

-Va...te faire foutre!

La gifle fusa rapidement, suivi d'un grand "Clac!". La tête de Naruto se baissa immédiatement. La drogue refit surface comme une flèche, et avec effet, et il se replongea dans un sommeil plus proche du coma en quelques secondes. Quelques goutes de sang coulèrent de sa lèvre, qu'il avait mordillé à cause du stress la veille. Sasuke reposa sa main sur son flanc. Qu'elle sensation agréable! Il n'aurait jamais su qu'infliger une souffrance physique à quelqu'un, même aussi petite, ferait autant de bien...peut-être, que, finalement, Sasuke était vraiment comme tous les autres Uchihas...un monstre1?

Pein se réveilla en sursaut, et en sueur. Il avait un mal de tête énorme, et une douleur flagrante à la joue gauche (on dirait que Sasuke n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui foutre une gifle à lui aussi!). Il se leva en un bond, ne sentant plus la chaleur rassurante de Naruto à côté de lui. C'était louche...pourquoi était-il parti aussi vite? Peut-être que...peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment de lui raconter tous ses souvenirs! Et pourtant, il avait bien réagis la veille...Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait parti? Pein se ressaisit. Il était stupide. Naruto devait avoir bien des choses à faire en ce moment, il le connaissait bien, il ne pourrait pas le quitter sans raisons.

Pas après sa déclaration...

Pas après le début de leur nouveau départ...

Même avec toute l'aide du monde, Pein ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet! Et puis, franchement, il avait bien raison de l'être...

Quelques minutes interminables plus tard, Naruto revint, un sourire énorme sur le visage. Un sourire un peu...forcé?

-Ah, te voilà, Naru-chan. Je me suis inquiété pour toi...

-Tu ne devrais pas! Après tout, j'ai une vie...et je sais me défendre, alors calme toi.

Pein leva lentement un sourcil. C'était vraiment très louche. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part...que c'était-il passé pendant son absence? Pourquoi ce ton si agressif...?

Remarquant la mine douteuse de l'orangé, Sasuke rectifia immédiatement son tir. Tch! Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à agir de façon normale avec cet homme. Il le haïssait et le méprisait de toute son âme, alors comment pouvait-il employer un ton affectueux avec lui?

-Oh! Excuse-moi, j'étais de mauvaise humeur j'ai mal dormi...Pein...

Sasuke déglutit lentement. Tellement pénible.

-...-kun.

-Je...comprends.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche, et maintenant c'était certain. Alors, Pein décida de tirer la source du problème au clair maintenant avant qu'il n'y ait trop de problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naru-chan? Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter.

"Naruto" eut un sourire malsain. C'est tout se qu'il attendait! Une petite opportunité de tout lui expliquer, enfin de concocter un scénario plausible pour mettre une fin rapide à cette relation absurde. Et quoi de mieux pour détruire l'amour de quelqu'un qu'en le rendant jaloux à cause d'un soi-disant coup de foudre soudain pour quelqu'un d'autre, hm? Et Sasuke connaissait assez bien le "quelqu'un" qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire (Franchement, c'est narcissique, Sasuke :x). Alors l'imposteur prépara soigneusement une mine défaite, et inventa rapidement une histoire de coup de foudre pour amadouer le Leader devant lui...

-Je...excuse-moi, Pein. Je ne peux plus. Ce que l'on fait, c'est...impossible, malsain.

Sasuke releva les yeux, puis les rebaissa en une fraction de seconde, souriant intérieurement. Il était satisfait de la vision qui s'offrait à lui: L'orangé, les yeux écarquillés, dérouté, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Sérieusement! Tout ce qu'il manquait pour que le spectacle sois hilarant, ce serait qu'il garde la bouche ouverte! Se contrôlant, l'Uchiha continua speech, heureux de ne pas s'être fait coupé.

-Je ne dis pas que deux hommes ensemble, se soit impossible, non, au contraire...c'est juste que...Tu es un de nos ennemis, Pein. Et je sais qu'un jour je devrais te combattre, alors je préfère que l'on arrête ça maintenant, sans souffrance. Arrêtons ça, Leader. Et puis, je...je suis tombé amoureux de Sasuke.

L'imposteur attendit. Encore un peu, puis...il remonta les yeux, excité de voir sa réaction...Mais il fut déçu, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Parce que au lieu de la crise de larmes qu'il avait prévu, Sasuke avait devant lui un Leader impassible, les yeux plissés un maximum, les lèvres légèrement pincées, et puis...c'est tout. Pas une seule larme. Rien de plus.

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, Pein disparut en un petit nuage de fumée noire.

Sasuke était là, la bouche grande ouverte, à son tour d'être ridicule. Rien? Rien de plus? Tch! Naruto ne devait vraiment pas être important pour lui, alors...Vraiment! Quelle plaie, ce Leader!

L'Uchiha reprit rapidement son apparence et décida de rentrer au repaire, ou attendait gentiment sa victime, maintenant réveillée depuis longtemps. Il eut un sourire malsain, sadique, cruel...Il se délecta d'avance de l'expression que Naruto aura lorsqu'il découvrira que "l'amour de sa vie" d'est enfui sans demander son reste!

Arrivé à destination, Sasuke trouva Naruto, encore ligoté mais parfaitement é, essayer de défaire les liens avec ces dents. Sasuke ria un bon coup, ce moquant de la scène absurde qui se déroulait devant lui. Puis, il s'approcha lentement de Naruto, attrapa son menton et força violemment ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui émit un petit gémissement de surprise. Le brun en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune, qui, à contrecœur, dû supporter ce manège pour quelques minutes, avant que l'imposteur se retire, reprenant son souffle. Un sourire sadique se dessinant cruellement sur ces lèvres, Sasuke murmura à l'oreille de Naruto:

-Maintenant, _Naru-chan_,** tu es enfin tout à moi**...Parce que personne viendra pour te sauver, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter...

1: J_e n'insinue pas par là que les Uchihas sont des monstres, juste pour faire effet...et désolé de détruire l'image__de Sasuke, pour son fan club :x mais il faut toujours un mauvais garçon dans l'histoire, et il joue super bien le rôle!_

Da-da-duuum! Déjà terminé pour ce chapitre! Encore désolé de l'énorme retard!

Mais pas de panique, le prochain chapitre se fera plus rapidement! D'ici-là,

Je vous souhaite de belles vacances joyeuses et pleines d'animés!

N'oubliez pas ce petit review qui me prouve que vous êtes toujours en bonne santé

Et en vie et qui me fait drôlement chaud au cœur!

A plus, mes otakus chéris!

Merci d'avoir lu!

Et on se revois au prochain chapitre avec mon intro merdique!


	6. Quelques messages par-ci par-là!

**BONJOUUUUUUUUUR!**

**Moon est de retour! Par malchance, je dois vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre**

**Ne sera pas pour tout de suite...mais dans pas longtemps, je vous le promets!**

**Et cette fois je tiendrai cette promesse, pas comme la dernière fois! Je me donne un délai**

**Précis de deux semaines maximum avant d'écrire le prochain chapitre...**

**Soyez patients d'ici là, je vous en prie! J'ai besoin de temps à consacrer à mes études**

**(devenues drôlement difficile) et mon rôle d'admin sur une page Facebook...**

**Aiiiiinsi que mes nombreux temps libres ou je me sens de plus en plus paresseuse et inutile xD**

**J'en profite alors de ce petit chapitre de messages pour dire que ma ShikaNaru est à l'eau :x**

**Je n'ai pas la force niiiii la volonté (PAREEEEESSEEEEUH) de l'écrire, alors je vais me concentrer**

**Sur cet PeiNaru trop tardive...bref! J'ai l'intention d'écrire une magnifique autre Fan fiction...**

**Reste à savoir le couple! J'hésite beaucoup entre KibaNaru, ShikaKiba ou IruShi...**

**À vous de faire le choix! Je vous le donne!**

**On se dit au revoir pour le prochains chapitres!**

**Et par ici les réponses de reviews (qui m'ont vraiment fait marrer):**

**Réponse à Angelyoru: Booon, alors oui, t'inquiète je te laisse torturer Sasuke, mais attends la fin du scénario s'il te plait j'le veux en entier pour le reste de ma fic XD Mais franchement, j'ai trop rit à ta review, elle a fait ma journée! Et oui, moi aussi j'aime pas Sasuke, franchement il me fout sur les nerfs...! J'avoue que, moi aussi, c'est à cause du fait qu'Il a tué Itachi! j'l'aimait bien, Itachi! J'résiste pas aux yeux suppliants, franchement!**

**Réponse à Amaranphine: Ouuulaah! Ça va devenir compliqué si vous voulez tous le tuer...Ah! J'ai la solution! Angelyoru s'occupe de la torture et, ensuite, tu pourras lui faire un gros trou dans la tête avec ton bazooka! Bonne idée, hein? Bon, retour au sérieux! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien les couples atypiques! Kiba x Naruto j'en cherche depuis toujours, franchement j'vais peut-être devoir en faire une hein...xD Franchement ça serait pas trop mal! Et puis tout le monde sait que je peux pas résister aux petits yeux suppliants...:x**

**TADAAAAA!**

**J'espère que vous êtes satisfaites! Ou satisfaits...BREEUUUUUF!**

**On se revoit dans pas long pour la véritable suite!**

**Je vous adore, c'est vous les VRAIES stars...vous me passez votre autographe?**

**(BISOUSBISOUSBISOUSBISOUSBISOUSBISOUSBISOUS)**


End file.
